Most Eligible Bachelors of Soul Society
by momofletti
Summary: Isane is pregnant and Shuuhei, the father, happens to be oblivious about the fact. Why? And what will happen when Rangiku starts to play cupid?   Rating is possibly upgraded for later chapters. Will contain another pairings. Please R&R people. Love U all!
1. Most Eligible Bachelor Column by Rangiku

**I don't own Bleach, of course. I love Hisagi and Isane pairing, I think they are cute together. Please R&R, readers! Slight of other pairing I can think of. **

_Shuuhei Hisagi has been always known for his love for party and women. Yes, he's had many women throughout his life. Some of them stayed long enough as his girlfriends and some were just lucky to had sex with him once in a while, with no strings attached. Captain Hisagi was kind enough to inform writer, as he took a break from a long sparing battle with 5th divison captain Kenpachi Zaraki, that he takes a liking to curvy and small girl._

_Shuuhei does not avoid serious relationship nor does he pursue it. He considers himself merely as a man who enjoys life as much as possible. Shuuhei knows very well that as a Shinigami, a captain of 9th division that is, his life is in a constant danger. So while it last, he figures he has to make a full of it. And sex is the best thing in life, so he intends to have it as much as possible. And his good look, captain position, and marvelous body provides what it takes to lure women. Yes, Shuuhei Hisagi is one of our most eligible bachelors in Soul Society, he's our Mr. April. _

Isane Kotetsu reads the article about Shuuhei Hisagi and feels her heart beat faster. Rangiku Ichimaru (nee Matsumoto) sure has the eyes for men. Rangiku is married and content with her life, but it doesn't mean she doesn't have her way to have fun with gorgeous men. As the newest contributor of Seireitei Women monthly, Rangiku convinced chief editor Nanao Ise that a column about Most Eligible Bachelors will lure more readers than honey lures bees, and she was not mistaken at all. In fact, her column made a jest in a second and made the magazine the most popular among women in Soul Society.

Rangiku interviewed the male captains, lieutenants, and seated officers for her column and decided that Shuuhei Hisagi, the mysterious 69 captain is the most suitable as a pioneer. And again she was not mistaken. The column and Shuuhei became so popular that according to a rumor Shuuhei received a lot of letters from women who wanted his baby. This is of course gave chills to the other male shinigami officers that Rangiku interviewed. One of the women became too excited that she decided to ambush Shuuhei in his way home and almost raped him.

Isane takes a deep breath. If only I have the courage of that woman, she thinks. Having Shuuhei's baby will be the most pleasurable experience in my life. Isane blushes as she realizes her inappropriate thought. She looks at Shuuhei's picture in the magazine. Her sister Kiyone, the photographer, successfully captured the best of Shuuhei. In the picture Shuu is seen toples, his shinigami uniform was torned from the sparing battle. He handled his sword, Kazhesini, and his eyes piercing and full of concentration, sweat gleaming in his bare chest and face. Kiyone captured the picture while he was in the sparing battle.

Isane inspects the picture carefully. Shuuhei has not changed much since childhood. He still has that content look, a little bit smug yet careful. His eyes are full of patience, precision, and self control. Isane knows very well about her Shuuhei. Isane once again mentally curses. He is not her Shuuhei. They were just childhood friends, and will always be like that.

Isane sighs. Even if she had the courage to confess to Shuu, what good would it brings? Shuu never has eyes for her. The article says that also, he takes a liking to a curvy and small girl. It is so not her. Isane is tall and thin, she is nowhere curvy, her breasts are small and her body is nowhere near sexy. Isane is manly and it is so not Shuu's type. Isane saw the girls Shuu brought home, beautiful, petite and sexy, not a gigantic tomboy like she is.

The sad thing is Isane is not a tomboy at all. She loves cooking, cleaning, sewing, and really loves babies and children. She is actually a delicate and loving girl, but due to her appearance people always think that she is as strong as buffalo and does not have a heart.

But Shuu.. Isane remembers the time when Shuu stood up for her. She was always shy and insecure about her tall and manly body and some boys teased her and mocked her until she was very sad and embarrassed. But Shuu came and hit them all. He was very angry because the boys made Isane cried.

"I'm sorry," Shuu said that time.

"What? No, I thank you, Shuu. Why did you apologize?" Isane asked.

"All this time when I teased you, you actually hated it, don't you?" Shuu's eyes filled with regret.

Isane bent her head. No, she said mentally. I actually liked it, idiot. When you tease me is the only time I can get close to you. Every other time you will be surrounded by girls and all I can do is watching you from afar.

"N-no. Well, your teasing was not hurting. I didn't really…" Isane stopped as she saw Shuu grinned.

"Really?" he asked. "Huff, for a second there I thought maybe in some ways I've hurt you. You know Isa, the reason why I teased you is because you are so cute." Shuu's grin became wider.

Isane felt her heart leapt out of her chest and flew away to the bright sky. Cute? What did he mean? Shuu thinks I am cute?

"Well, I've got somewhere to be. So, see ya." Shuu ran away before Isane could say anything.

After that Shuu got to the Shinigami Academy and Isane got there the next term. They took a different career path and both succeeded. But the sad truth is Isane and Shuu grew remote as years gone by. And now they've got their own friends and associates, they barely speak to each other. Isane misses Shuu very much but she cannot find any reasons to speak to him. And she is too shy to take initiative.

Isane doesn't really remember when she realizes that she loves the 9th squad captain. Yes, Isane loves Shuuhei Hisagi so much it hurts. After the battle with Aizen, Shuu got hurt physically and mentally. His former captain Tousen's betrayal made him bitter and sad, but Shuu managed to hold on and took responsibility as the new captain. Ever since, he trains like hell with Zaraki Kenpachi because he doesn't want to be a captain without bankai.

"Isa," a voice slaps Isane from her day-dream. Isane turns her head and sees the smiling beautiful Rangiku.

"Oh, hey," Isane stuffs her magazine inside her drawer. Rangiku pretends not to notice, but she mentally note that Isane's face becomes red and she is quite sure that Isane was reading her article on Shuuhei Hisagi before she entered her office room.

Isane smiles pleasantly to the swollen-belly Rangiku. Rangiku is scheduled for her pregnancy check-up. She and Gin are expecting a baby boy, and Rangiku is in her mid tri semester.

"You look beautiful, Ran," Isane smiles as she helps Rangiku to sit down and takes her hand to measure her blood-pressure.

"Well, I kinda like my pregnant self, too. I used to think that pregnancy will make me fat and ugly, but I kinda feel sexy," Rangiku giggles. "Plus, Gin never fails to make me feel sexy as hell. Our sex life actually gets better with my pregnancy. He says I'm tighter and my breasts are fuller and tastier."

Isane blushed deeply at Rangiku's too much information. "Umm… It's good, I guess," Isane felt her face very hot. If I am pregnant will I feel sexy, too? Isane mentally curses herself for thinking an absurd thing like that.

Rangiku giggles at Isane's reply. "Too much information, I guess," she said. "You are so cute, Isa. The other day Captain Unohana checked up on me and she was the one who actually forced me to have more sex. She's not as cute as you are."

"Well, scientifically speaking, it is true. Frequent sex will help you relax, reduce pain and discomfort, and help you to labor," even as she says that Isane cannot help to feel embarrassed.

"Mmm," Rangiku eyes her with surprise. She winks at Isane's words. "We-well, that's what the books say. It's not like I have-" Isane stops abruptly. Ok, it is _too_ much information, Isa, she curses herself again. Her life is dull enough for everyone to see without her blurting out that she is in fact a lonely virgin. Great, Rangiku will make sure Isane to be the one to check her up frequently after this.

**Well, well, well. I think Rangiku has something in her twisted mind about Isane. Will she play cupid for her? Please review and let me know that there's someone out there who wants to know what will happen next. **


	2. Heartbreaking

**Eh? Of course Bleach is not mine. **

Rangiku Ichimaru loves to do matchmaking. After the peaceful days come, it is hard not to smile. Gin turned out to be pretty much alive after the incident. The 12th squad Captain Kurotsuchi with the help of Kisuke Urahara and Captain Unohana took care of Gin and besides one arm and a kidney loss, he came pretty much Gin-ish as ever.

Rangiku doesn't feel ashamed to admit that she was the one who proposed to Gin. After nearly losing him, he must be crazy if he thought that Rangiku will let him escape somewhere again. Rangiku doesn't care at all that Gin now has just one arm left, she always thinks Gin as the most handsome man in Soul Society, even then before she knew that Gin was actually a dark knight attempting to safe Soul Society. And after she knew the truth, she must be crazy for not making him entirely and truly hers.

"Ran, I'm not entirely the man that you've fallen for," Gin answered her proposal.

"Nonsense," Rangiku said curtly. "You are all I ever want, ever need, and ever love. Don't you give me that nonsense, Gin. You know very well we are meant for each other."

Gin smiled, his one hand reached Rangiku and hugged her. He kissed her and he said that he also loved her. And now, Rangiku sighed with relief, now they are going to have a baby, and everything is beautiful in Rangiku's world.

That is why, Rangiku thinks, I want every other woman in Soul Society to be happy as well. Rangiku's thought wanders to Isane Kotetsu. Isane helped a lot in Gin's recovery and Rangiku owed a lot to her, also to the 12th squad lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi. They took care of him while Ran away and isane absolutely the most well-natured and patient girl Rangiku had ever seen. Isane is completely devoted to her patients. The 11th squad worked her like a Cinderella and Isane took a special attention to Gin, as she knew Rangiku worried the most about him, but Rangiku noticed that the one Isane especially took the most care is the 9th squad Vice Captain (then) Shuuhei Hisagi.

Isane did not differentiate her attention and care. She smiled sweetly to all of the injured, answered their questions, and she even sang to Ikkaku Madarame to got him to sleep in one occasion. She tenderly and patiently tended all with most tender. But Rangiku's specially sharp eyes for love could not help to notice how nervous Isane got when she was about to enter Hisagi's room, how her face turned bright red even just by standing in front of his door. Rangiku noticed that Isane's voice became softer; her attitude became slightly tenderer around the sexy captain.

Rangiku noticed Isane so much that in one occasion Gin commented: "It seems you pay more attention to Kotetsu-san more than to me, Ran-ko. I begin to wonder if you are here to see me or Kotetsu-san."

Rangiku found Gin's jealousy so cute, she kissed him and answered, "Gin-chan, now that I'm going to be happy for the rest of my life, I want to make everyone happy, too. That's the effect you cause me."

Gin smiled and kissed back.

Rangiku likes Isane very much, but in her opinion Isane doesn't have any self-confident. Rangiku always thinks that the 9th and 4th squad vice captain are cute couple even though they barely speak to each other. It just came to her the moment they interact. But Shuuhei is a dense man, and Isane is a shy girl, it will require Rangiku to get them realize their feeling for each other.

Isane walks down a path way to her small apartment. She used to stay at her family's house with her sister. But since Kiyone and Sentoumaru married and moved to their family's house, Isane felt that she will only be a burden to the newly wed and decided it was time to have her own place. Isane sometimes missed the house very much. Shuu's house is close to her family's and since Shuu's the only child and his parents passed away a few years ago, he live there alone – well, most of the time he's with various ladies.

Kiyone at first was strongly against it, but Isane moved out anyway. The other reason to do that was because she wanted to move away from Shuu. Isane enters her small apartment and sighs. Her apartment is small, but very comfortable, and isane feels like cooking a delicious meal for herself. She enters the kitchen and is very surprised to find Kiyone and Rangiku sit comfortably around her small kitchen table.

"Ey! Kiyone, Ran, what are you two doing?" she is shocked to the bone with their presence.

"Well, you gave me your key, didn't you?" asked Kiyone, grinning.

"Yes, but, you should call me and say that you'll be around. And what's Ran doing? You should be in bed by this time, Ran. Late night stay-up isn't healthy for pregnant woman."

"No, no, I need to go away once in a while, Isa-chan. Doesn't matter, I always stay up late during my pregnancy because Gin wouldn't let me sleep anyway," Rangiku smiles oh so sweetly, but her words make Isane blushed deeply. Kiyone nods "Yes, me too," she said, grinning looking at Isane's cute respond.

"We will go to the pub and get serious talk, nee-chan," Kiyone steps forward and grabs Isane's rigt hand. Ran grabs her other hand and they force Isane to the door.

Isane never fancy the pub. She knows that he will be there. Right now Hisagi is with Kira, drinking and chatting and looking awesome and gorgeous. Some girls come and talk to them, all of who are beautiful and sexy. Isane feels her heart pierced, and she inverts her gaze from him.

"So, what's this all about?" she asks her sister and Ran.

"Isa, you should talk to him," Rangiku says without courtesy.

"Wha-" Isane doesn't believe her ears.

"Nee-chan, everybody who isn't man can see that you are in love with Shuuhei. It is no use to try hiding it." Kiyone sips her beer casually.

Isane feels a slight of anger building inside her heart. How dare they? Just because they have a wonderful and perfect love life, doesn't mean that they have rights to go around controlling other's love life. Isane feels very insulted; she looks at Ran and Kiyone and in the verge of blurting out her rage. But when she looks at them, she sees no ill-will. Rangiku and Kiyone's eyes are purely and truly filled with anticipation and love. isane realizes that her best friend and sister only wants to help her and her miserable life.

"I-," Isane starts to talk but failing miserably. She takes a deep breath and force a weak smile. "I'm so glad to have such a lovely friend and sister. Why don't we just enjoy the night while we are here?" She tries to avert the talk about Shuuhei and her love life.

"See," Kiyone says to Rangiku. "I told you she wouldn't lose it. She is waaay to sweet to yell at us, Ran." And she turns to Isane and adds, "You should rampant once in a while, nee-chan, being so kind and sweet all the time isn't healthy," she says accusingly.

Rangikus sighs. Isane shakes her head, trying to absorb the information. So Kiyone and Rangiku tried to make her angry. What was that about?

"What are you two trying to pull?" Isane asks. She knows that the two women are a little mess in the head, but to think that they would pull a stunt like that is beyond her imagination.

"Well, we tried to make you angry, get drunk, and force Shuuhei to get you home. And who knows what will happen next," Rangiku shrugs her shoulders. Isane's jaw drops. Rangiku and her sister are way crazier than she thought. Isane feels very funny, she starts to laugh and her laughter becomes wilder. Isane laughs until her stomach aches.

"Well, in that case, I don't think anything will happen at all. You know that even though Shuuhei is very nice, I'm not his kind of girl. He loves curvy and small girl. You wrote it yourself, Ran." After finding the good humor in all of it, Isane feels a little light and cozy.

"Hmph. He is stupid and shallow, but I think he cares about you, Isa," Rangiku will not give up so easily.

"I can't imagine how it can be so" Isane decides it's best to ignore Rangiku and take everything she says lightly.

"Well, because he's been checking on you since he realized you are here a while ago," Rangiku answers calmly.

Isane is surprised. Instinctively she glances towards the 9th division captain who's still talking with Kira and two of their groupies. Shuu glances towards her and grinning. Isane doesn't believe her own eyes. It is indeed true. Rangiku didn't joke when she said Shuu checked on her. isane blushes unconsciously. What does it mean? What does it mean? Her mind starts racing and she cannot help to have hopes. Shuu oh, Shuu, how I love you so. It's been too long and painful.

"Sh-should I go there and say hello?" Isane asks shyly towards her two companions.

It is as if a candle is suddenly lit in Kiyone and Rangiku's faces. Both of them straighten up and grab Isane's hands. Rangiku says enthusiastically, "It seems you won't need to. He's heading this way!"

Isane turns her head and gasps in anticipation. Shuu is walking calmly towards the three of them. Isane feels like flying in heaven. Shuu is really leaving his beautiful companions to get to her. isane instinctively curses her lack of appearance. She only wears her old gown, nothing fancy. She touches her hair in a effort of making it looks slightly better. Isane unconsciously lick her lips and straighten up her pose.

"Don't worry," Rangiku whispers to Isane, "I got you a lovely dress and make up. There's no way I will let you go with him in such a rag." Isane is surprised with Rangiku's words. She is amazing that Rangiku, Isane mentally notes.

Shuu is just another few steps from where the three of the women sit and he passes their chair. Rangiku calls him, "Shuu?" she says.

Shuu stops and looks at them. "Oh, hi there ladies! I didn't see you."

Isane's jaw drops in disappointment. What? Her poor brain cannot really translate what is happening exactly. Shuu didn't see them? So what-?

"Shuu!" A woman's voice calls out from a table beside them. The three women turn their heads and see an ample and sexy woman is waving her hand towards Shuu. She is such a doll. Her red dress fails miserably to cover anything. Her ample breasts and cleavage are very inviting.

Shuu waves back and grinning to the three women. "Well, ladies, I hope you enjoy the evening!" And then he walks away.

**Oh, poor Isane. What a heart-breaking misunderstanding! What'll happen next? Please R&R. Love you all!**


End file.
